Ultraman Geed (Excerlics Continuity)
, also referred as in his human form is the main protagonist of his series. The artificial son of Belial, Riku overcomes his destined fate with determination and becoming the protector of his universe. History Past Even before his birth, Belial appeared under Geed Primitive's image, and was the true murderer of Reibatos. However, Arasi predicted Geed's birth before way earlier than the former did. Ultraman Geed (Reboot) TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie (Reboot Version) TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! In the crossover, Geed received assistance from other Heroes across the various UltraFan universes in fighting against the threat of Kumasaga. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial TBA Ultra Fight Geed TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Geed and his older siblings will reappeared in this movie. TBA As "Riku Asakura" History Riku was created with Belial's DNA by Kei Fukuide and placed him in an observation centre until being found by Sui Asakura and his wife, adopted Riku as a baby, giving him the name "Riku Asakura". However, Sui's wife died and as a result, Riku was entrusted to the Aizaki family and forged strong bonds with Moa Aizaki. Riku also entered school like any other regular humans on Earth and he befriend Alien Pegassa Pega during one of his days as a university student. After knowing he can live by himself, he left the Aizaki Family with Pega and went to live in an apartment himself with his friend Pega waiting for him. Afterwards, he started working as a sales manger at Galaxy Market, a shop owned by Haruo Kuma. Ultraman Geed Reboot TBA Powers and Abilities *'Ultraman Factor': Riku possess the Ultraman Factor, bearing the DNA of Belial. *'Superhuman Leap': Riku is capable of jumping to great heights or falling down from great heights without receiving the slightest of damage. *'Endurance': Riku has a better endurance than most humans, surviving a kick and punch straight in the face without showing the slightest of scratch. *'Enhanced Strength': Compared to a human adult, Riku has a much greater strength than them. *'Enhanced Speed': Riku is shown to be able to move at fast speeds compared to a regular runner. *'ESP': Riku has some form of ESP as a human form of an Ultra, such as mental abilities and actute hearing. Equipment *'Giga Finalizer' *'Giga Battle Nizer': Stored in the Giga Battle Nizer Ultra Capsule. *'Riser' *'Ultra Capsules' *'King Sword' *'Ulta Blazer' *'Geed Claw' **'Geed Claw EVO' *'Giga Calibur' *'Ultimate Zero Sword' Profile Stats *'Human Form': Riku Asakura *'Homeworld': Side Space Universe, Earth *'Transformation Item/Process': Risers and Ultra Capsules (Fusion Rise Forms), Evolution Capsule and Giga Finalizer (Original Form and Ultimate Final) *'Grip Strength': 60,000t *'Brute Strength': 100,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Unknown *'Dislikes': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Geed's color timer is subjected to the three minute rule, once three minutes is up, he will be reverted back to Riku and will have to wait for 20 hours to transform again. For forms that utilizes Zero and Seven, Geed can recharge his energy through his protectors temporary to stay for a while longer. This limitation ceases when Riku is transforming to his Ultimate Final or Original Form as both forms uses the Giga Finalizer to transform. *'Height': 51m *'Weight': 41,000t Body Features :;Common *'Eyes': Geed has light blue-colored eyes that are inherited from his father Belial's orange-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special ability, his eyes will brighten up. When he is corrupted by Belial, or when he is enraged, they become red. *'Color Timer': Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. *'Geed Protectors':Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. This is absense in his Original Form or Ultimate Final. *'Ultra Armor':Geed has an Ultra Armour just like any other Ultras. When Geed charges his Wrecking Burst, it glows red in color. :;Forms Exclusive *'Heat Vent & Rocket Booster': Exclusive for Solid Burning. *'Armour': Geed's Protectors is more developed in some of his fusion rise forms, with Geed being covered in an armour of metallic or rocky layer. They will look more like his components instead of his original protectors. **'Arm Cutters': Aside from just more developed armour, some of this forms also had arm cutters that serves as blades. **'Chest Armour': As Noactive Succeed, Geed is armed with a chest armour than just the regular protectors. *'Bracers': Geed is armed with a special bracer weapon on its hand (one & double handed) that allows him to use a special ability. *'Cape': As Photon Knight, Geed wears a cape. **'Ultra Mantle': As Royal Mega-Master, Geed wears a version of King's Ultra Mantle. *'Forehead Crystal': In some of his Fusion Rise Forms and Ultimate Final, Geed has a forehead crystal that represents more like his components. **'Beam Lamp': Instead of a forehead crystal, some of the forms had a Beam Lamp. *'Ultra Horns': Geed has Ultra Horns that protrude out of his head in some of the Fusion Rise Forms. *'Nodes': On several places of his body, Geed has circular nodes that serve a currently unknown purpose. *'Energy Lines': In some of his Fusion Rise Forms and Ultimate Final, Geed has glowing energy lines on his body. *'Crystals': In some of his Fusion Rise Forms, Geed has crystals on notable parts of his body, serving as energy storage or just decorations. *'Head Crests': Several of his Fusion Rise Forms has a single head crest that where a slugger weapon is attached. Forms - Ultimate Final= Ultimate Final Geed's ultimate form, accessed through the use of the Giga Finalizer with the Evolution Capsule. This forms exceeds all the power of his other forms. Also, Geed is known as the "Polearm Master" in this form. :;Special Moves *'Wrecking Nova': Geed places his hand in a "L" style and gathers all his energy, firing a very powerful rainbow coloured beam. *'Wrecking Burster': A powerful lightning ray fired from the forehead. *'EVO Slicer': : A giant light ring capable of slicing an enemy in half. Alternatively, Geed fires blades of light rapidly. *'Wrecking Explode': Geed throws energy bombs towards his foes, and causing large explosions upon impact. *'Wrecking Stream': From his "nodes", Geed launches a barrage of golden energy streams towards foes. *'EVO Roar': A powerful sonar wave attack from his mouth. :;Weapons *'Giga Finalizer': A polearm weapon that Geed wields in this form. Geed can channel energy into the weapon, and slashing his foes as the main offensive ability. **'Potential Realization': The main function of the Giga Finalizer is to draw out Geed's original form's powers, allowing Geed to fully exert out his dormant power as Ultimate Final. The said device also allows Riku's willpower to be converted into physical destructive energy as Geed. **'Giga Radiation': Finisher attack, involves Geed channeling his inner light to the weapon and firing a barrage of energy cannons in a concentrated beam. More powerful than the Crescent Final Geed. **'Crescent Final Geed': Geed perform a powerful crescent slash attack via the said weapon, slicing apart his foes. **'Giga Thrust': A powerful wave of energy from the tip of the weapon, and piercing through his foes. **'Riser Ray Beam': The Giga Finalizer consecutively launches energy constructs from the "eyes". **'Giga Spinner': A rapid spinning attack which greatly weakens the enemy or even destroy them. **'Giga Barrier': A powerful forcefield erected by spinning the weapon around, to block attacks. *'Giga Battle Nizer': By activating the Battle Nizer Capsule, Geed can equip the Giga Battle Nizer. Geed usually wields this weapon alongside the Giga Finalizer, and utilizing the weapon’s defensive nature. This weapon is empowered with light instead of minus energies.. **'Neo Deathscythe': A yellow lightning crescent energy slash attack launched from the said weapon. **'Neo Geno Thunder': Geed is able to release several thundering lightning bolts from the Giga Battle Nizer. **'Neo Inhalation': Geed "inhales" matter of energies into the said weapon before releasing a powerful black beam. **'Neo Fireball': A large fireball released, which split into smaller balls and raining down the target. *'Geed Claw EVO': The evolution of his Original Form's Geed Claw. **'Diffusion Rainfall': Geed releases a rain shower from the Geed Claw EVO, healing himself or his allies, calming down aggressive foes or destroying them. **'Neo Corkscrew Jamming': Evolution of his Corkscrew Jamming, Geed performs a powerful kamikaze attack towards his foes. **'X Bringer': Evolution of his Claw Cutting, Geed erects a gigantic "X" which is sent towards the enemies. His evolution greater increases the piercing power. :;Physical *'Ultimate Kick' *'Ultimate Punch' *'Ultimate Throw' *'Ultimate Tackle' *'Ultimate Chop' }} - In Series & Movies Forms= - SB= Solid Burning Geed's strength Fusion Rise Form that uses the powers of Leo and Seven. Geed gains a martial art fighting style in this form. :;Abilities *'Rocket Boosters' **'Rocket Dash' **'Rocket Backflip' **'Rocket Acceleration': With the rocket boosters, it allows Geed to accelerate at fast speeds to dodge an enemy attack. :;Weapons *'Geed Slugger' **'Boost Slugger Punch' **'Boost Slugger Kick' **'Psychic Slugger' :;Special Moves *'Wide Boost Beam': A L style blue beam, stronger than Solar Boost or Strike Boost. *'Solar Boost': A blue stream of energy from his protectors, 720,000 degree celcius in temperature. *'Strike Boost': A orange-green beam release from one of his hands. **'Double Strike': A double handed version of the Strike Boost. *'Wide Arrow': Geed opens his protectors to fire a barrage of energy arrows at his foes, it is capable of piercing through their body like an energy needle. *'Solar Emission': Geed Solid Burning's strongest technique, Geed harvest solar energy/sunlight through his protectors and engulfs himself in an aura of flames and rushes towards his foes, burning them upon contact. *'Solar Burst': Geed releases a ball of flame from his both hands to push back foes tremendously. :;Physical *'Flame Kick': A flying kick with his foot covered in flames. *'Flame Counter': A flaming double punch attack. *'Strike Boost (Rush Punch)': A point blank Strike Boost via a rushing punch. **'Strike Boost (Rush Kick)': A flying kick variant of the Strike Boost to destroy foes, stronger than Flame Kick. - AS= Acro Smasher Geed's Speed Fusion Rise form that utilizes the power of Cosmos Luna Mode and Hikari. Geed's adopts a more passive and calmer fighting style. :;Abilities *'Enhanced Speed' **'Agile Reflexes' **'Acceleration Move': Geed can accelerate at fast speeds to attack his foes, Geed usually uses this ability in conjunction with the Smash Moon Blade or the Geed Claw to make their usage more effective. **'Swift Teleport': Geed can teleport short distances swiftly. :;Special Moves *'Atmos Impact': A non-lethal beam attack that push back foes. **'Wrecking Impact': The lethal variant of the Atmos Impact, releasing energy cutters that shreds through the enemy. Can destroy a monster in one blow. *'Smash Current': A powerful stream of water from his both hands. *'Smash Moon Healing': A healing wave attack that soothe wounds and calms down aggressive foes. *'Smash Moon Blade': Geed conjure a blade of yellow energy. **'Blade Beam': A yellow energy beam from the blade. :;Physical *'Sly Punch': A fast punch attack. *'Sly Drill' A fast drilling attack. *'Sly Blink': A kick attack with the blink of an eye. - M= Magnificent Geed's Super Strength Form that uses the powers of Father of Ultra and Zero. This form exceeds Solid Burning in terms of strength. Geed adopts a similar fighting style like his components. :;Special *'Magnificientium Beam': A + style version of the Big Bustaway, though slightly weaker. **'Big Bustaway' Geed's L style beam finisher as Magnificient. *'Maganistratos' **'Mega Cutter Ray': Double green energy beam fired from the Arm Cutters on his shoulders. *'Mega Slicer Cross': Energy slicer fired from one of his hands, that represents a boomerang. *'Arrayazing Geed Barrier': Geed's barrier technique in this form. *'Mega Electric Horn': Geed can release electricity through his horns to shock that the opponent. :;Physical *'Mega Stomp': Geed stomps his foot on the ground to knock back enemies. *'Mega Swing Whipper': Geed generates all his muscle strength to his arms to lift up foes and throws them. *'Mega Bomber Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Mega Bomber Punch': A powerful punch attack. **'Mega Bomber Dynamite': The double handed version of the Mega Bomber Punch with Geed's first covered in green flames. *'Durability' **'Mega Bomber Emission': Geed rushes towards his foes and destroy them by engulfing himself in an aura of green flames. - RMM= Royal Mega-Master Geed's Ultimate Fusion Rise and his second most powerful form that uses the powers of King and Belial. This form is equally powerful or perhaps stronger than Belial Atrocious. This is due to the fact that the King's capsule is obtain from King himself than through a little star host. Geed uses a mystical miracle fighting style in this form. :;Weapons *'King Sword': Geed's sword-like lance weapon that Geed wields in this form. The sword can fire/release a simple golden energy slash or using it as a barrier/reflector against enemy attack. **'Royal End': Geed charges the sword with energy before levitating in mid-air and releasing a rain shower of golden particles, and destroying anything in one shot. This was used to defeat Belial. Geed's most powerful finisher in this form. **'Royal Vulcan': Geed releases a series of energy darts from the King Sword. Alternatively, Geed can releases it in the form of a concetrated energy beam. **'Royal Swing': A swinging slash from the King Sword. Can be fired rapidly. **'Royal Shield': Geed summons an energy forcefield from the King Sword in order to block attacks. **'Royal Piercer': Geed charges the King Sword with lightning before throwing it as an energy lance to pierce through the enemy. **'Royal Flasher': Geed releases a powerful bright light from the King Sword to distract the enemy before releasing another attack. **'Royal Striker': Geed is able to deliver a powerful drawing energy slash from the King Sword. **'Royal Arrow': Geed fires an energy arrow from the King Sword. **'Royal Healing': :;Special Moves *'Geed Multi Layer': Geed can summon copies of his other Fusion Rise Forms to aid him in combat. **'Geed Specium Barrage': All of Geed's fusion rise forms places their hands in a '+' style and stimultaneously fire the Specium Ray. Used to defeat all the Belial Fusion Monsters that Belial summoned. **'Geed Proof': All of Geed's fusion rise forms fires their respective finishers at the opponent. Strong enough to knock out Belial from his Atrocious Form. *'Geed Mega Bomber': Geed creates a ball of golden energy and throwing it at his opponent, destroying them. *'Geed Coating': Geed uses his Ultra Mantle to cover himself in order to reflect the enemy attack. *'Royal Shot': Geed places his hands in a L style and firing an golden energy stream. Version of the Royal End without King Sword but less powerful. - SM= Shining Mystic Geed's form that uses the powers of Shining Ultraman Zero and Ultraman. Geed adopts a holy fighting style. :;Special *'Shining Overdrive': Geed lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color, stopping the time flow for a chance to deal another attack. Then, Geed can choose to finish off his foes by performing a + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Specium Ball Shot': A '+' beam finisher attack that stops the time of his surroundings before destroying the enemy with a golden particle ball. *'Shining Specium Ray': Geed fires a very powerful golden L style beam from his both hands. *'Shining Slash': A golden sparkle energy slash attack. *'Specium Emerium': A light blue beam from Geed's beam lamp. *'Slugger Cutting': Geed summons projections of the Zero Sluggers to slash his foes rapidly to weaken them. - NS= Noactive Suceed Geed's form with the power of Nexus Junis Blue and Ultimate Form. This form focus on "Bonds". :;Weapons *'Ultimate Zero Sword': A powerful energy sword that is mounted on Zero's left arm. **'Energy Blade': A blue energy beam from the Ultimate Zero Swordmaster. **'Sword Ray Overdrive': An energy wave is fired from Geed's Ultimate Zero Sword, and places the opponent in an energy field with Nexus' marking. Geed then flies up and slashes the enemy while spinning, making an electircal Z-shaped cut. **'Cutter Wave': Energy cutters launched rapidly. **'Aegis Shield': Erect powerful shield from the sword to block attacks. **'Aegis Slam': Geed charges the Ultimate Zero Sword with energy and slam it into the ground, launching a powerful energy shockwave at his foes. :;Special Moves *'Aegis Shoot': Geed charges his Ultimate Aegis-like protector with energy and fires a blue stream of energy from his protectors. - PK= Photon Knight :;Weapon *'Photon Beam Blade':A blade weapon summoned from his bracer. **'Photonium Blast': Geed charges the Photon Knight Blade with electricity, and fires a very powerful blue beam from the said weapon. Can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Photon Slasher': An energy cutter from the blade. :;Special Moves *'Knight Stream': Geed's beam finisher by thrusting his hands as plus style, this ability utilizes a small portion of Hikari's Knight Shot and Gaia V2's Photon Stream. *'Photonium Flasher': Photon Knight's version of the "Ultra Dynamite" but instead of flames, Geed is covered with an aura of electricity. Geed's strongest attack as Photon Knight. - FL= Fire Leader Geed's FireIce Fusion Rise Form that uses the power of Mebius and Zoffy. As Fire Leader, Geed adopts a chill but a passive fighting style. :;Abilities *'Thermal Manipulation' **'Burning Frost': Geed first freezes his foes with an icy blast before levitating in mid-air and throwing a fiery ball towards them, finishing move. **'Mebium Shock': A beam similar to Zoffy's Z Ray, which can be performed by stretching both of his arms forward. Although it is presented as an electric shock beam, it is one of Geed's cyrokinesis techniques. **'Geed Flamer': Geed fires a blast of fire, burning his foes upon contact. **'Geed Iceblast': Geed fires a blast of ice to freeze his foes, allowing Geed to deal another attack. **'Enhanced Speed': Geed covers himself with an ice aura to greatly enhance his speed and excelling in reflexes. *'Brute Strength': Geed covers himself with a fiery aura to greatly increase his strength when performing physical arts. :;Special Moves *'Mebium M87 Ray': Geed's beam finisher that utilizes a small portion of Mebius' Mebium Shoot and Zoffy's M87 Ray. *'ZM Slash': An energy slicer attack that is fired from his right hand. - DT= Dandit Truth Geed's Fusion Rise Form which uses the powers of Father of Ultra and Belial. This form greatly exceeds Solid Burning and Magnificient in terms of strength. Geed adopts a sumo-like fighting style as Dandit Truth. :;Weapons *'Ultra Blazer': Geed's weapon as Dandit Truth. **'Blazer Banishing': Geed charges the weapon before firing a powerful red lightning beam from the weapon. **'Blazer Bolt': Geed can rapidly releases energy bolts from the weapon to stun the opponent. **'Blazer Burning': An attack used at point blank which involves Geed releasing a fire stream from the weapon, painfully burning his foes. **'Blazer Slicer': Geed slices his foes with the weapon, creating an "X" shaped cut and weakening them. **'Blazer Curvature': Geed can launch an eclipse blade from the weapon. :;Special Moves *'Blazer Death Ray': Geed can release an orange-black ray by placing his hands in L style. *'Blazer Vortex': Geed can release a powerful lightning bolt from his Ultra Horns after manipulating energy. *'Blazer Guardian': Geed is able to put up a powerful barrier in order to block the opponent attack. :;Physical *'Dandit Welter': In this form and when in close combat, Geed excels in constantly ramming his foes with his muscular down and gradually wearing them down with his strength. This attack also involves Geed to pin down tougher forms. *'Dandit Bomber Kick': Geed covers his foot with crimson-red aura before delivering a powerful body-crushing kick attack. *'Dandit Boxer': Geed punches his foes like a boxer in this form. **'Dandit Bomber Dynamite': Geed coats his fist with crimson-red aura before delivering a punch attack, sending foes flying. A more powerful variant involves Geed using both hands. *'Dandit Dynamite': Geed covers himself with "darkness electricity" before rushing towards his foes and finishing them off. *'Dandit Bomber Crash': Geed lifts up his foes and swings throw them, before throwing them with their head crashing the ground. *'Dandit Bomber Stomp': Geed stomps the ground, a powerful shockwave is releasing in order to strike the opponent. }} - }} Gallery UFGeed.png|Geed Ultimate Final wielding the Giga Finalizer UFGBA.png|Geed Ultimate Final wielding the Giga Battle Nizer UFBothNizers.png|Geed Ultimate Final wielding both weapons Trivia TBA Category:OrbGeeds Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras